Pearl Leonis (Imad 10)
Pearl is one of the main protagonists of Imad 10. She was first introduced as the mysterious evolved female Psychysapien in Imad 10 :"Jeopardized Existence", though the reader won't know who she truly was until Chapter 5 "Total Chaos" She is a Psychysapien, Masquerade's species Personality Pearl is known to be one of the head scientists of Cerebrax VII, indicating that in addition to Psychysapien's high intellect, she's also considered a Genius even among her people, like indicated when she builds high tech machines in a matter of hours out of scrap. However, her dominating trait isn't intelligence, But her sweet, loving and caring attitude, like when she put her own life at risk to save a child from berserk aliens, and the fact that she deeply cares for her people, especially her loved ones. It is revealed later that she harbors true and passionate feelings for Imad, which is entirely reciprocal, as both were willing to put their lives in great danger to the point of knowing they would die in doing so to save each other. Appearance Pearl is a female Psychysapien: She is a humanoid with royal blue skin covered with many twinkling stars all over. She has thick blue tendrels on her head, which are her hair. Her hair softly falls on her shoulders "as a waterfall in the middle of the night" as put by Imad. The fact that she is a scientist doesn't mean AT ALL that she niglects her outer appearance, as Pearl has graceful curves at the right places. Her upper face is covered with an organic mask typical of Psychysapiens, but her most prominent features are her emerald green eyes, which Imad believe see the soul right past the body. She has an emerald green bead on her forehead. Pearl was later evolved into her Ultimate Formm forcefully By Necros to be his queen. Her clothes were consumed by the power, her body became silvery and the stars on it glew brighter than ever, the appearance of her organic mask changed, covering half her face with two proturberances coming out of it and a trident shape on top of it. However, she still retained her beautiful Emerald Green eyes and bead, the former which give the one the impression they're gazing at their soul. Biography In her early life, Pearl was often teased by other kids because of her high intellect, which other kids felt jealous of. She had difficulties making friends, but eventually made a few close friends who stuck with her no matter what. Her intelligence sometimes intimidated Boys her own age, making them reluctant to ask her out or make engage in a relationship with her. However, although sad because of this, Pearl believed she will one day meet someone who deserves her and she deserves in return. Pearl made a secret appearance in Imad 10 Chapter 3 :"Jeopardized Existence": She was the mysterious evolved Psychysapien who saved Imad with her reality warping powers.How she evolved into that form will be later revealed, although she said she and Imad are great friends in her timeline. She made her first appearance as a regular Psychysapien in Chapter 5: Total Chaos, where Imad saves her from an inferno before escaping with her and Ben Tennyson from Cerebrax VII. On the ship, The protagonists are introduced to each other, and Pearl is touched by Imad's attempts to comfort her. It is revealed her and Imad's Minds are tuned, allowing thoughts to travel on their own between the two of them. She played an important role by telling the others about the Magical Psychic Stone of Rozumite XI, constructing anti-mind control devices, piloting with extreme skill her ship and sending her persuiters in a black hole, helping with the construct of the Psychytrix and being the fifth voice inside Alien X when she and Imad entered his mind as a tie breaker. At the end of Total Chaos, she sees Imad as a good friend, and also a "Human unlike any others". In Escaped Identity, she is turned into an evolved Psychysapien by Necros who wanted her to be his queen. However, she returned Imad's love feelings for her passionately, even proposing him to stay with her on Cerebrax when this was over (She told him to remain in Ultimate Masquerade's form so that he will have the same lifespan as her). Imad, despite his love for her, said he'd miss his friends on Earth, but gave her back hope by saying he might reconsider one day this offer. They left on good terms, with each giving the other a blossom as a token of their strong bond. Imad finally admitted his true feelings to Pearl during the battle with his evil alternate self, and Pearl did the same thing. They were wedd and had 2 children, Jennifer and Daniel, the later would become evil because of her husband's meddling with time in order to prevent him from getting hurt and getting in a coma, However thanks to Kronin, Imad fixed his mistakes, and Dany woke up from his coma. Imad and Pearl could have chosen immortality with their powers, but they decided it wasn't their fate to do so, which Kronin considered something wise. He and his beloved wife shared a final kiss before fading from this universe and moving on to a higher plane, where they became respectively an angel of justice, and an angel of love and light. Gallery Pearl 1.jpg|The Vision Pearl shares with Imad due to their special bond Pearl 2.jpg|Pearl being forcefully transformed into her evolved form by Necros Pearl 3.jpg|Imad finally confessing his feelings to Pearl through a little gesture Pearl 4.jpg|Pearl and Imad sharing a tender rmantic moment after their victory. Pearl 5.jpg|Leaving on good terms as best friends and more. Family.jpg|A happy Family Category:Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Smart aliens Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Powerful Aliens Category:Godlike Category:Deceased Characters Category:love Category:Love aliens Category:Hero Category:Heroes